the_nut_job_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prophet Motive (The Nut Job And The Gang Crossover)
"The Prophet Motive is the sixty-eight episode of The Nut Job And The Gang In Disney's Aladdin. Plot A narrator tells a story about an evil giant cyclops named Fashoom. Fashoom was surrounded by prodigious treasure plundered from a thousand caravans and the cyclops used his eye to destroy everyone who tried to steal his treasure. Because of this, Fashoom's brother, Fasir , cast a spell on him by turning him into stone. According to the narrator, none of this mattered until now. The story ends and the scene changes to the streets of Agrabah where Aladdin, Abu, and Iago and along with Surly, Timmy, Lloyd, Harry and the animals are walking to a dead end. The boys find the street strange and Iago and Verne believe they're lost. Then, they run into a blind old man, who tells the gang that he can help them find their way, but Iago doesn't believe that blinds can do that and so does Verne. The old man tells them that he can see more than they can and he can see the future. Aladdin, Timmy and Surly doesn't want to know the future, but then changes his mind after the man thinks he's afraid along with the two. The old man makes a mask in the shape of a female face, the Mouth of Mamoon-Ra, tell Aladdin, Timmy and Surly their future. She says that Aladdin, Surly and Timmy will meet their doom upon the stone, making everyone shocked. The old man then makes a cloud appear, which shows Aladdin lying on the ground dead, with Jasmine, Abu, and Iago and with Taylor, Casey, Andie and the other around him and those two. Aladdin doesn't believe that this future will not happen and leaves and even to Timmy and Surly. Aladdin, Abu, the boys and Iago suddenly find themselves at the marketplace, confused. Meanwhile, Jasmine, Genie, Amanda and Carpet and with Taylor, Casey, Andie and Mr. Blik are at the palace garden. Carpet sees a female-looking carpet and goes to it. It turns out to be a marionette and the rug gets captured by Abis Mal and Haroud. Abis makes Haroud take out a jar of moths from his jacket so that they can make holes on Carpet if it doesn't do as they say. Jasmine and Genie see the villains riding on Carpet and along with Blik and the girls seeing them .Aladdin, Timmy, Surly and the animals are heading to the palace, with Aladdin, Surly and Timmy thinking about the first thing Mamoon-Ra said: "Save a friend so thin." Jasmine and Genie and with Taylor, Casey, Andie and Blik get out of the palace and show Aladdin, Surly and Timmy the villains kidnapping Carpet, making Aladdin and Timmy realize with Surly the rug is the friend the Mouth was talking about. Everyone chases Abis Mal and Haroud to a village on the sea. The villains land on a ship with Carpet and the gang gives a fisherman their money to get on one of the boats, which isn't his. On Abis' ship, Haroud is sewing Carpet on their sail. The sail in Aladdin's ship is ripped and has holes everywhere, so Genie puts his faes Carpet fly so the ship rises in the air. Aladdin, Surly and Timmy tell Jasmine, Taylor and Andie the fuce in the water to act like a motor so the boat speeds to Abis Mal's boat. Haroud makture poem Mamoon-Ra told him, making the princess gasp. Aladdin still doesn't believe the poem with Surly and Timmy not believing until they sees Abis Mal's ship fly towards them, which was what Mamoon-Ra said. Abis makes an anchor drop to the gang's ship to make it sink. Abis then throws a net on the gang, except Genie. Aladdin makes the jinn check on Carpet. When the gang head for sharp rocks, Aladdin realizes that this is what Mamoon-Ra meant when she said "meet your doom upon the stones." The street rat makes Abu and Buddy escape while he, Taylor, Timmy, Andie, Surly, the gang and Jasmine try to lift themselves up with the rope. Abis Mal pulls the gang in the boat. Meanwhile, Abu, Buddy and Genie are on the sail with Carpet. Genie asks Abu if he should cut the rug, but the monkey tells him that it will make the ship fall. Carpet makes Genie go to Aladdin and Jasmine and along with Surly, Andie, Timmy, Taylor and the gang, who are tied up in chairs and on the post and caged by the villains. Abis Mal tries to make them ask him what he wants to do with Carpet. Surly. Andie, Timmy, Taylor, the gang, Aladdin and Jasmine pretend that they don't wanna know and then the thug tells them that he's using the rug to go to Fashoom's castle to steal his treasure. Haroud then shows everyone that he captured Genie and trapped him in a magic-proof bottle. Abis Mal then puts Aladdin, Taylor, Timmy, Surly and the boys in a cell of the ship, while he and Haroud go to Fashoom's castle with Jasmine and Andie. Aladdin uses one of the finger bones to unlock the door, which was what Mamoon-Ra said and it gives Timmy and Surly an idea. Meanwhile, Abu, Buddy and Iago are freeing Carpet from the sail. After Carpet is free, the ship falls and the rug captures Aladdin and Abu along with Surly, Timmy and the gang. Meanwhile, Andie, Jasmine, Abis Mal, and Haroud go to Fashoom's castle and see that his room is filled with treasure. Abis Mal steals Fashoom's eye and when Aladdin, Taylor, Timmy, Surly and the others enter the castle, the cyclops comes to life. As Fashoom searches for his eye, he knocks Carpet, which knocks Aladdin and along with Timmy and Surly to the floor. Jasmine, Abu, and Iago go to Aladdin and with Taylor, Andie and the gang go to Timmy and Surly, which is like the scene the old man showed them earlier and which means Aladdin, Surly and Timmy met their doom upon the stone. Meanwhile, Fashoom finds his eye, puts it back on him, and gets angry at Abis Mal for stealing it. The cyclops then tries to shoot the thug with his eye. Meanwhile, it turns out Aladdin, Timmy and Surly is still alive and he was just pretending to be dead and the two embrace their lovers. Fashoom tries to shoot everyone and when they get out of the way, the bolt hits a silver shield Aladdin and with Surly and Timmy are holding and bounces off to the ceiling above Fashoom. The ceiling then caves in killing the cyclops. Abis Mal shows Aladdin Timmy and Surly that he still has Genie and opens the bottle to see if he'll be his Genie. He then realizes that he opened the jar of moths and they run away from them. It then shows that Abu and Buddy had Genie with him. The gang is now riding on Carpet. Jasmine becomes worried about Abis Mal and Haroud along with Andie and Taylor and Aladdin tells her that they'll come back for the villains and with Timmy and Surly telling them everything will be fine. Jasmine then says that she wants the old man to read her future and so does Taylor and Andie and Aladdin tells her that he'll find them as well as Timmy and Surly. When the scene switches to the old man, he turns out to be Fasir from the story, as he reveals that he only has one eye. Trivia Category:The Nut Job Crossover Episodes Category:Aladdin TV Series Crossover Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:The Nut Job Crossover Adventure Episodes